Yi Sai
Note; due to translation issues related to the fickleness of pinyin, this character's name has been translated into a number of variations and may vary across some translations. In the beginning his name is used in the "Yi Tai" form. Yi Sai (以赛,Yǐ sài) was originally introduced under the false name of Xu Wu Cheng (斯羽行, Sī yǔ xíng), He is the crown prince of the Tzimisce Clan. Appearance He has red hair and pale golden eyes. When he bites Xi Yan, his eyes change color, and ever since then it's tinted in vampire red. He often has a lack of emotion on his face, though displays a devilish look or smile when he gets to do what he wants. He is tall, lean, muscular and has broad shoulders. He wears earrings - normally more than one - and sometimes rings on his fingers. He haven't changed gender when Fan Le Lao and Xi Yan did, but the author draw him as a woman. Unlike Fan Le Lao and Ge Chen, the length of his hair doesn't change. He is rather flat chested, but really curvy. 1000.jpg|The female version of Yi Sai Personality He is deceitful to others, able to act like a charming and handsome man among human, only to reveal how exceptionally cruel he really his among vampires. His cruelty and sadism surpasses even Fan Le Lao's own. He often demonstrates sociopathic traits, enjoying the act of picking on a person's weaknesses and their sub-conscious, exploiting them to make it more exaggerated and prominent on their thoughts, turning minor traits into major self doubts. He will blackmail others over their darker acts and will even forcing a person who has sinned to fall further from grace by reminding them of their past deeds and using it against them. He expects strict obedience among his clan members and punishes failures or disobediences. He truly believes he is the master of his clan and the others are servants that obey him without question. In reality he cares little for them. Relationships Xi Yan Originally he claims Xi Yan for her Mei Yue Yin blood, when she accepts his leadership, he even forces her to beg him for his help. Later, he soon looses interest in her when it is revealed she doesn't have it. He continues to cause her suffering until finally she starts meeting his expectations that he expects from his servants within his clan. In comparison to the patience and consideration that Ge Chen shows as a teacher towards her sister Yue Jian, Yi Sai's methods of teaching magic are painful and cruel. He shows little regard for her own pain, feelings and safety, nor any patience for her failures. When his methods fail, he simply comes up with more cruel methods and is abusive towards Xi Yan to the point she stops resisting him. He continues to treat her as an object of his own possession or a pet and denies her any chance to be with anyone else. He does not like her to display signs of being anything more then a simple puppet he commands. When his subordinate Sorace begins to get close to her, he begins to also mistreat him for getting in the way. The Sabbat He is allowed to do as he pleases and rarely comes to conflict with Fan Le Lao. He does not interfere with Fan Le Lao's games, and enjoys the time that is spared by the leader's absence to do exactly as he pleases. Since Yi Sai's clan provides most of the power and Fan Le Lao's most of the knowledge and planning, the Sabbat is held together by the two clans mutual reliance on each others contributions; thus there is little reason for conflicts between its leaders. Abilities thumb|Yi Sai creating snakes to attack with As a Vampire he is immortal, he can suck blood and create other Vampires for his bloodline. He is the head of the Tzimisce clan and commands them with absolute authority. He is second in command of the Sabbat. As revealed when he joins Sheng Pei Ren academy he is exceptionally smart and stole the second place spot in tests from Xi Yan. He is able to use elemental based spells and is later seen showing Xi Yan how to cast them. Since these spells cause immense pain, she finds it difficult to do so. In contrast, Yi Sai not only tolerates the extreme pain but successfully casts these same spells with ease. His pain tolerance is shown also when he cuts off his own arm. At one stage, to make sure she becomes obedient he places a bat familiar inside her that would destroy her if she betrayed him. Another spell of his creates chains from his hand that bind and hold a person. He can also create snakes to reach out like the chains and attack with a fanged bite. Another version of the snake spell creates a long blade surrounded by several snakes that wrap around it. He also knows spells of the elements fire, water and ice. His abilities in magic are matched by the Camarilla clan leader of the Tremere Clan, Fraser. He also manages to highjack and sacrifice the Giovanni Clan magicians after learning of how their own magic array works, interfering with their ritual and grabbing The Knife in the process. In addition he has access to the Sacred Weapon of his clan The Cup of Blood. History The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy He joins the Sheng Pei Ren Academy to scout and look for a way to overcome it. The school is protected by the Hunter Organisation and their Guang Zhi Yi Faction. He gets his break when he catches Xi Yan changing the answer on her sister Zhao Yan's test paper. He proceeds to blackmail her and snaps a photo of her with him using his mobile phone as evidence against her. thumb|Xi Yan is embraced as a Vampire He meets her after school in the abandoned Room 5 on the schools highest level. Chapter 3 He then bites her, making her into a vampire and reveals his true name of Yi Sai, head of the Tzimisce clan which belongs to the Sabbat. He reveals that it is useless to go to the Demon Hunter Organisation as not only would they find him, they will hunt her as well. However, if she ignores him, within 24 hours she will become a blood-crazed demon. He tells her the only way is to meet him in 24 hours time in the same location and submit to him. This she does, but he insists on abusing her in the process and forcing her to beg for his help. Chapter 4 Later with Xi Yan's help Chapter 6 , the Sabbat pulled off a successful attack on the school. He has 4 of his clansmen kill Yi Shen and kills Kai Lin himself. During his fight with Zhao Yan, he begins to suspect that Xi Yan didn't take the Mei Yue Yin, as Zhao Yan proves to be much stronger then her sister. In the end he is forced to let Fan Le Lao handle her and steps down from the fight. Chapter 7 The End of the Demon Hunter Organisation He joins Fan Le Lao on a bid to use Zhao Yan to gain access to the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector seals. Chapter 27 When Ge Chen shows up, he has a bat familiar attack him to gain access to Ge Chen's blood. He then places it in The Cup of Blood so the members of the Sabbat present can use Ge Chen's own teleportation skills against him. Chapter 29 Upon catching up to him, they fight until he teleports with Yue Chen again after being injured, after Yue Jian breaks Fan Le Lao's thorny vines. The Cup of Blood is used again to catch up to the pair half an hour later. He seals the exist with chains. Chapter 30 However Ge Chen appears and breaks them. Chapter 31 During the fight that follows, Ge Chen becomes distracted and he ceases the chance to attack him. When Yue Jian steps in to protect him the pair once again teleport away. This time, The Cup of Blood cannot be used as its power is exhausted. Chapter 32 Abuse of Xi Yan As the situation gets too unbearable for Xi Yan, she tries to commit suicide by stabbing herself but is stopped by him. Angry she was about to throw away the immortality he granted her and displeased she still hadn't learnt to be an obedient servant he takes her with him to the human city. He places a bat familiar inside her bloodstream to force her to become obedient and warns her they will hurt her if she tries to commit suicide or thinks about betraying him. He gets her to bring a group of men to a location where a hybrid Zombie he has raised is waiting. He allows Xi Yan to sleep next to him as a reward and tells her tomorrow she will be taken to another place. Chapter 38 A Change of Abuse As time goes by, her appearance pales and she becomes thinner. This pleases Yi Sai who then decides he will no longer just give her away to his servants. He blindfolds her and takes her to a place he has already taken her to. Chapter 39 He takes her back to his Hybrid Zombie and pushes her towards it. He explains that Titan won't kill her, but instead just taste her blood. Chapter 40 He later arrives to pick her up after the monster is done with her and tells her that she still has some use for him, and she should just forget herself and become an obedient servant. Chapter 41 Yi Sai begins to teach Xi Yan magic spells. When she can't summon the spell due to the pain it causes doing so (fire causing her hand to brn and ice freezing her hands), he forces her to endure the flames burning her hands. Fan Le Lao enters the chamber and tell him he is tired of hearing her screams. He then tells him tells Yi Sai to gather his clan members and help him with something. Chapter 49 Later an earthquake hits a school trapping Fan Le Lao with Zhao Yan, impressing Yi Sai on how far he would go to get what he wants from her. He then takes the chance to train Xi Yan while the leader is away. He pulls off her warm clothes and throws her in an Ice bath. Chapter 50 When he returns, he finds the two servants have pulled her out of the Ice Bath and are drinking her blood. They plead with him but he dumps them into the bath insteadin anger. He considers her even more worthless than before. He throws her into a circle of fire instead, causing her to burn till she is charred. He states the circle of hot and cold will go on for her until she gets used to it. Chapter 51 The Ice Coffin He next appears when Fan Le Lao ends his game with Zhao Yan, and begins to prepare their next stage. Chapter 66 Later after drinking her blood, Fan Le Lao mastered the power of destruction and Yi Sai congratulated him. He reports to the leader that the Camarilla were able to get all 7 of their Sacred Weapons, which concerns Fan Le Lao as Ge Chen should have taken longer to do so. They focus on Yue Jian, the third sister of the Nan Gong family and plan to arrive to the Ice Coffin first to snatch away everything they know. Elsewhere, Yi Sai finds Xi Yan has finally mastered the Fire Spell he taught her. Satisfied with her results, he tells her she will be going on a mission with him. When she finds out she will be meeting her sister Yue Jian, she protests. This annoys him and he grabs her face to face and tells her that she is in no position after everything she has done to be a saint to him. Chapter 67 Using Xi Yan they are able to snatch all 7 weapons without the Camarilla knowing they were tricked into giving up the weapons. With the weapons in hand they preform the true rite to take the information on how to remove Osiris' curse on the Forbidden Sphere. Chapter 68 The Forbidden Sphere Fan Le Lao and Yi Sai spy on the Ventrue Clan clan and note that Yue Jian has left the castle. Fearing they may come after the Sacred Weapons, they vow to tighten security. Predicting their foe's movements, they realise they may go after Zhao Yan.Chapter 77 Yue Jian joins Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao as they examine the Sacred Weapons of the Camarilla, disguised as Xi Yan. Yi Sai scolds her for not doing what he told her and when she does not reply he is angered at her attitude believing her to be Xi Yan. Almost letting it slip who she really is, she hides her resistance in her eyes. Chapter 72 Yi Sai finds Yue Jian at the Sacred Weapons. Yi Sai approaches, still believing she is Xi Yan and asks why she is there. She states she wishes to go on a mission with him, afraid of being punished for her last mission. Yi Sai grab her hair and drags her to her sister Zhao Yan and makes her watch Fan Le Lao talking to her. She watches as Zhao Yan is bitten and raped by Fan Le Lao. He makes her aware of their audience. she is made to watch as Zhao Yan resists her pain and humilation in front of her sister. She states she has no plans to resist him. He informs her the next few days her training will intensify. thumb|right|In one swift move, Yi Sai is caught They meet at the cemetery where the Forbidden Spere is and a fight between the Sabbat and Camarilla begins. Chapter 73 During the fight, he orders Yue Jian to attack Mei Lilla. As she deals with Mei Lilla, he deals with Fraser, using the The Cup of Blood to get the upper hand on Fraser. Yue Jian is ordered to pull Mei Lilla towards her. With Yi Sai believing he has Fraser and Mei Lilla secured, he begins the summoning of the door to the forbidden Sphere, only to find the Devil Doll in front of him attacking and Yue Jian at his throat with a dagger, it is then she reveals her true identity to him. Yue Jian states she will not forgive Yi Sai for what he has done to Xi Yan. Since neither side is benefiting from fighting outside of the Forbidden Sphere, a truce between the Camarilla and Sabbat is called. This will last until both sides are able to battle for Xi Tai's power.Chapter 74 Yi Sai spots Yue Jian trying to go to Ge Chen and attacks. His snakes are cut down by Xi Yan as her and Zhao Yan are reunited with their sister.Chapter 75 When Yi Sai mocks the pair for returning, Zhao Yan states they will not let anyone touch Yue Jian. As he attempts to strike Yue Jian, Xi Yan hits him with the magic he taught her. As their fight continues she endures the pain as the bat inside her begins to tear her apart. In defiance of him she stands up and proclaims she will go home.Chapter 76 Yi Sai defeats her as the power of Xi Tai is being released. Chapter 77 The Fragments of Osiris A few weeks pass, the Sabbat locate someone who knows the location of the Fragments of Osiris. Yi Sai is present as Fan Le Lao announces this. Chapter 78 thumb|The punishment of Xi Yan for betraying the Sabbat A few weeks later, the Sabbat begins their mission to retrieve the Fragments of Osiris. Xi Yan has been torture the entire time since the battle and has for the first time finally not screamed as Yi Sai tortures her. He mocks her for her claim that she can withstand everything he throws at her. He states he strengthened her healing powers so her recovery should be quick. As a traitor to the Sabbat, he states her pain isn't enough. He has also strengthened the pain from the bat inside her. He states her body already belongs to him, therefore her heart should be too. he states a puppet needs no heart and she is his forever. He releases her and tells her to prepare for a mission in a few days. He reminds her there are things she can and cannot say in front of Zhao Yan and leaves her.Chapter 79 Village of the Damned Their first mission takes the Sabbot and Nan Gong sisters into a deserted village. The village was victim of a storm that destroyed its crops and methods of trading with the outside world. The villagers turned on each over and resorted to cannibalism. The initial appearance was of a calm and picturesque village, but as the sun sets its darker face is revealed. As the darkness comes in, the creatures of the night appear from inside the village. Chapter 80 During the fighting, Zhao Yan spots a child calling her for help. She rescues the boy who claims he knows a safe place. The Sabbat retreat, following the boy. After they escape the fighting, he explains the state of the area after the storm and how anyone who entered the area became trapped. He explains that over time the people trapped began to bleed in the face and slowly everyone including his parents turned into the undead creatures they saw earlier. Those who starved to death also became the creatures and when the army was sent in, they too fell. thumb|Yi Sai away from the crowd, telling Xi Yan exactly what to do While they rest, Yi Sai tells her to follow his plan that she is to act out. Chapter 81 Later that night the boy reveals his true nature to Zhao Yan. When he greets himself as The Ruler of the Night, Zhao Yan boasts how the Vampires re the true rulers of the night. he is then killed for his fragment by Fan Le Lao and the village burnt down. Chapter 82 The Giovanni Clan Fan Le Lao rents out an entire hotel for the Sabbat to stay in. Yi Sai informs an Le Lao that the Camarilla have left Big Bug Island. He also tells of what he has learnt on the Mei Yue Yin, which is purposely allowed to be heard by Zhao Yan who is eavesdropping. Chapter 84 It is explained that they received a package two days ago, but it had not been opened and though they took caution they still got catch off by the gas. The conclusion was that the gas only impacts Vampires as neither Lin Xuan Chi or Zhao Yan were impacted. Fan Le Lao tries to accuse Yi Sai of behind it as he walked out the room moments before the gas as released, until he points out to him that he himself sent him away. Zhao Yan brings up Ada's stone that only impacted Vampires and suspects they are connected. Seeing Xi Yan mocking Sorace with a smile on her face, Yi Sai pulls her aside for daring to smile and warns her she will be disciplined again if she is not careful. Fan Le Lao notes that the Demon Hunter's Organisations remnants likely poisoned Xi Yan on purpose and then used the gas to control the Vampires to get access to the Mei Yue Yin owner and lure her out. Fan Le Lao then tells Yi Sai to prepare guns; they will attack the group pretending to be local gangsters. The Sabbat attack a church, where the hunters are hding. They capture a number of hunters, but are forced out when an explosion occurs. Chapter 86 The Auction Later the group gets an invite to the Giovanni auction from a Fortune Teller. Yi Sai leaves Xi Yan to watch her sister spending time with Fan Le Lao from outside the auction building afte pointing out the Giovanni leader to her. Chapter 90 After news that a powerful Giovanni Fortune Teller was murdered after members of the group went to see her, Yi Sai reports his concerns about this to Fan Le Lao. Fan Le Lao and Zhao Yan leave, Yi Sai warns Xi Yan she took too long to report the Giovanni leader left. He leaves this alone by reporting that compared to her sister she is worthless. The next morning he spots her with her sister and comments he Jealously makes her easy to control. That night, she spots her with Sorace, he had figure the reason she was smiling again was the time spent with her sister but it becomes clear the real reason is how Sorace is treating her. Chapter 91 He pulls her away from where Sorace and her were and proceeds to discipline her for disobeying orders. When pushed to get her to confess to where she got the dress from, she claims her sister gave it to her, unaware Yi Sai knows who gave it to her. He goes with the story, ripping the dress and hurting her, telling her she doesn't deserve dreams and dresses. He tells her to play dead, telling her though she lacks the Mei Yue Yin she is still good as bait to lure out the Giovanni who have infiltrated the auction under the disguise as the police. Later, two Giovanni approach her. They smell her blood and then realise she is a Vampire like them. They then agree to take her to "that place", to give her blood to something, noting that everyone at the auction will die anyway. They drag her away unaware they are being watched by Yi Sai. They take her to a secret place and feast on her blood, allowing it to drip onto a magic array, which Yi Sai notes is likely ceremonial related. He considers stepping in and only does o when Xi Yan gives away she is still alive. Revealing himself, he makes no attempt to save her but reveals he heard them confess everyone will die at the auction. thumb|right|Sorace interferes, defying the will of Yi Sai The array activates, taking the two Giovanni, as it is revealed it seeks the strongest targets available. Due to the speed it worked in, he decides he needs to see it again and leaves her there to be attacked by the array, knowing he cannot let her die but wanting her to meet punishment for betraying him. As the array tries to engulf her, Sorace, who has been watching the whole thing also slice it back and saves her much to his annoyance. Chapter 92 When questioned Sorace tells Yi Sai that he was sent to retrieve her for Fan Le Lao and Zhao Yan. He tells his leader Fan Le Lao does not want Xi Yan to get hurt as it will effect the entire team. Sorace notes that if she is hurt it would be a problem for Yi Sai and whole team. As he walks off, Yi Sai tells him to stop by his place afterwards. After he is gone he spots movement in the magic circle and cuts off his arm. He gains an understanding of what the circle does. Chapter 96 Later he makes a report to Fan Le Lao about the magic formation. He concludes that it's about human body reconstruction. Then he tries to probe wether Sorace told him the truth or not. As he leaves he thinks about the scene that happened, and decides that Xi Yan had plenty of time to prepare what is coming for her, and it's about time to deal with her. According to his earlier request, later that night Sorace comes to visit him and as he tries to plead his case, Yi Sai bites him without a word and restrains his movements while covering Sorace's mouth with his hand.Chapter 97 When Sorace is out of power and Xi Yan is close by he lets him fall to the ground. When the noise alarms Xi Yan he invites her in telling her that whom she is looking for is there. She denies this answering taht she was about to ask Yi Sai about her duties tomorrow. He mocks her for her "diligance" than tortures Sorace with magic informing her that his earlier actions were enough for a death sentence - all this for Xi Yan to reveal that she cares about Sorace. He questions her about their relationship and when she can't give him an answer he causes pain for Sorace again revealing that he know what was going on between them. Then leaves the decision about his life and death to Xi Yan. Kneeling she pleads his life, promising complete obediance and the satisfied Yi Sai grants her wish. He turns to leave and informs Xi Yan that auction now is more important and he will tell later about her duties. Then casually tells them that he planted a bat into Sorace which is stronger than Xi Yan's and reacts when he sees her. When leaving he sees them hugging each other thinking it is disgusting, then ponders about the blood of Sorace. He was suspicious about his weak appereance after he attacked the formation Xi Yan was held in, but didn't feel any formidable power in him and he is no more suspicious and that it's better this way since everything is going according to his plans as Xi Yan can only be his. Later he is seen observing the auction and checking on the situation. Xi Yan reports to him that Osiris has arrived.Chapter 98 When Xi Yan tells him that Osiris is on scene, he leaves his post to check on something. He goes to the secret room which is below the auction, and impersonates a Giovanni, to take part in the activation of the circle. After the magic is activated he kills everyone else making the formation attack the Giovanni to while taking the Butcher Knife - the Sacred Weapon of the Giovanni - into his possession.Chapter 99 Trivia * In a poll that was made for the 100th chapter he was ranked in 6th place (3rd most popular male character in the manhua). *Yi Sai 's behaviour is what would be expected of any Tzimice within Vampire: the Masquerade. He is actually one of the most heavily VtM influenced characters in Vampire Sphere. Gallery Yi Sai 1000.jpg Yi Sai & Xi Yan yixi.jpg 110018315-352-k516668.jpg 4a.jpg 4b.jpeg 6a.jpg 6b.jpg A6e951ab29b3b123d21eac6c30636a87.jpg 1vol.jpg A3366fb958b786f994c47ca3378681da.jpg D32575cb0bd617c7c46421ecfd450ce0.jpg 85a897794f0161f52fc00018d477ce7b.jpg References Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Sabbat Category:Tsimizce Clan Category:Clan Leader Category:Sheng Pei Ren Academy Category:Character